Lelouch of Pendragon
by Larien Surion
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia is bored with his life in the palace. In an attempt to make it more interesting, he joins the knight in training program. WARNING: this story contains lots of yaoi.
1. Boredom in Pendragon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass.

**Warning:** This is a multi-chapter story that does not follow the books, show, or really anything else about Code Geass. There **_is_** gay sex in this story, in all it's sexy, smutty, butt-humping glory. You have been warned, and I'm not posting this for every chapter, it'll get annoying and I probably won't finish if this has to go at the start of everything.

_Lelouch of Pendragon_

Boredom in Pendragon

Lelouch vi Britannia yawned. He really didn't want to be sitting there, bored out of his skull, listening to the girl that had been presented to him. He sighed, half-lidding his orchid purple eyes as he tried to think of something fun. His dark locks fell over his face slightly, and the only thing to come to his mind was rather naughty and perverted.

The girl was a rather pretty little red-head, her hair coming to her shoulders, dressed in a rather flouncy pink dress that ruffled at the shoulders and made her ass look about six times bigger than it was. Stupid bustles and hoops. Had he been any other man, he may have fallen for her. But Lelouch wasn't any other man.

He was the crown prince of Britannia, and by right, heir to the throne. Because his eldest three brothers had all married into the ruling families of the lesser kingdoms that Britannia lorded over, and the next some-odd siblings were either girls or denied the crown due to personal interests, Lelouch was now the next one in line to take the throne once Charles vi Britannia kicked the proverbial bucket. Unlike his male siblings, Lelouch had his mother's dark hair instead of his father's cornsilk blonde, but he still had the trademark purple eyes, though his were a true match to the trademark and were a lovely orchid, as opposed to his sister's violet.

Lelouch sighed again, tired of hearing the girl try to sell herself as his bride. "And I suppose you can play chess?" he asked.

The girl paused. "No, sire, I don't." she replied.

"Then there's no reason for you to stay any longer. Good day."

The girl stood staring at him for a moment, then attempted to curtsey and walked out of the room.

"That's the fifth one you've turned down today, Lelouch." said Cornelia. She was his eldest sister, with beautiful red-wine hair and lavender eyes. Because she was a woman, Cornelia wasn't allowed to inherit the throne, but that hadn't stopped her from becoming one of the best knights in the realm, second only to Lelouch's own mother, Maryanne.

"I need to go." said Lelouch. He got up from his seat and walked out of the room, right past the next three women that he was supposed to be interviewing to see if one would be his bride. "Lloyd, dismiss them all." he said as he passed. He pulled at the stiff tie around his neck, pulling it completely off and shrugging out of his suit jacket as he reached his room.

His body was becoming hot and bothered as he closed the door to his immaculate room and turned the lock, sliding a chair in front of the key hole so no maid would be able to peer in at him. He was practically gasping as he shed the rest of his clothes, staggering to his bed. He reached into the top drawer of his dresser, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Kneeling on the bed, he quickly coated three of his fingers in the warm lubricant and bent over, ass in the air before plunging two fingers deep into his tight hole up to the second knuckle.

Lelouch hissed in enraptured pain. He paused a moment before starting to move his hand, pumping his fingers into his tight heat. His unoccupied hand traveled down his lithe body and tightly gripped his shaft, which was heavily engorged with blood. Still gasping, he slid a third finger into his ass and began scissoring himself, loosening and pulling at the tight ring of muscles. As he did so, he began to move his hand up and down his throbbing dick.

Lelouch moaned, loving the feelings that wracked his body. He began to pant and moan as he sped up his movements, shoving his fingers faster into his anus while pumping his dick with reckless abandon. With a wanton cry, he came, firing his semen all over his bed sheets. Carefully, he pulled his fingers from his ass and collapsed to his side. He panted, trying to slow his breathing and his rapidly beating heart.

His face morphed into a scowl as he heard someone knock on his room door. There was only one person who ever seemed to find him whenever he went to his room to relieve himself, and it pissed him off. Grabbing his dressing robe, Lelouch covered himself and quickly slid the lube back into it's place under his nightclothes in the drawer. Getting up, he staggered over to the door and slid the chair aside, unlocked the door, and let his mother in.

"Lelouch, what was all that noise?" she asked. Maryanne was a beautiful woman, with black hair that cascaded in waves down her back. She had once been a knight for Charles vi Britannia, and was now counted among his many wives. But it was her nosy nature and constant prying into his life that made Lelouch honestly wonder why neither she nor Charles knew that he was gay.

"Whacking off." Lelouch replied. It was half the truth, and seeing as how his seed was spread over part of the bed sheets, it was the most likely one she would actually accept. He was pissed that every time he went to his room for some much-needed relief, she was always at his door mere _seconds_ after he finished.

"Lelouch, that's what a wife is for."

He felt the hairs on the back of his head stand on end. "MOTHER!" He growled. "Despite what _father_ uses his women for, I'm not that kind of man."

"You will be, one day." Maryanne smiled. "One day." She turned and walked away.

Lelouch slammed the door shut behind her, only realizing afterwards that he'd neglected to tie it up and had been standing mostly exposed in front of his mother, no less. With an exasperated huff, he returned to his bed and removed the sheets, placing them in the laundry cart nearby and retrieving a clean set.

"Sire, I'll attend to that." said Sayuko.

Lelouch blinked. Sayuko was a commoner, an ordinary person that resided in the servant's quarters of the palace. But still . . .

"Sayuko, what's it like outside the palace?"

"Hmm? Well, immediately outside are the gardens and the large party patio. Then there's the hedges, where the soldier's patrol, and then the grand wall, which is about ten feet high. Beyond that would be about a kilometer of flat grassland before you come to a town." She finished straightening out the sheets. "Why were you asking?"

"Just wondering." Lelouch replied. He had an idea of how to spice up his boring and mundane life. The only problem was how to go about it . . .


	2. The Great Escape

The Great Escape

Lelouch sighed and finished his sword practice. Being a prince, he had to know how to use one, but the soldiers all took it easy on him, so he didn't know how good or bad he actually was at it. Placing the sword in it's place on the rack, he slipped down to Lloyd's office. The ever-happy Earl wouldn't be back for another day, and it had all the equipment needed to forge a fake ID. This was useful for when the Britannian forces had to sneak into a place, but for now, it would serve Lelouch's needs.

Lelouch adjusted the contact lenses he'd been able to obtain on the pretext that they were for a costume for the upcoming ball in six weeks. Then, he sat rigid as the machine took his picture. He glanced around as he heard someone walking over, holding his breath until they passed. It wouldn't do an ounce of good to be caught right now. Quickly, he began typing in the information.

NAME: Lelouch Lamperouge

GENDER: Male

ETHNICITY:

Here, Lelouch paused. He'd heard his sisters, who were out of the palace far more than he was, talking about there being more pure-blooded Britannians in the nearby city of Pendragon than there was anywhere else. Quietly, he typed in: Britannian. He also filled in his age and blood type before printing it and his faked Social Insurance Number. Wiping the memory on the computers was a little easier, and then he slipped out and into the hall, walking calmly like he belonged there. As he walked by, he noted a few people he hadn't seen before.

These were the workers, the ones that took away the laundry that was ever-present in the palace. There were also the rug cleaners today, being Wednesday, and it was one of the days the food delivery truck arrived. He nodded politely to them, carefully swiping another piece of the food delivery uniform as he made his way to his room.

In the confines of his room, Lelouch sighed and again locked the door. He now had the clothes needed, if he didn't mind scuffing up a few of his more expensive casual clothes. Why his jeans cost about a hundred dollars a pair was honestly beyond him, and the only thing that made his dressier clothes expensive was that they were tailored to his size: long and skinny.

Lelouch grinned and placed the uniform near a satchel-like pack he'd once used when he'd attended Ashford Academy that one year. Beside it was the backpack he'd used that same year for his books and learning materials. Now, it held his now beaten and use-and-abuse-aged clothes. The only thing left was to acquire the last bit of cash from his account and be sure about the arrival time of the food delivery truck on Friday.

The prince turned and walked out after ensuring that it only looked like he was preparing for a short trip away to see Clovis vi Britannia, his second-oldest brother, who had married into the royal family of the Americas. Naturally, he actually wasn't going to be going on that trip, but it made sense to set his escape day for close to that date. People would worry less for the first while, and that would mean he could integrate himself into common society a bit before the actual searches would start.

"Lelouch!"

He rolled his eyes and looked back. He was right. It was Cornelia. "Hey." he said, trying to keep the tension out of his voice. While he admired Cornelia and loved her blood-sister, Euphemia, it still grated his nerves that his sister was also his knight until his parents choose a proper one from the candidates that were to be presented later that year.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cornelia demanded.

"I was going to walk over to the kitchen and ask Sayuko for something to eat." Lelouch replied. "I just finished my sword lesson, and I'm hungry."

Cornelia sighed. "Fine, and then you have to see today's candidates."

Lelouch frowned. "I'll consider anyone that can actually beat me at chess." he returned curtly before walking away. He knew he was good at chess. Extremely good. Not even his mother or father could beat him, and there were times when Schnizel came to visit where the match would end in a draw. Naturally, there would be almost no noblewoman around that could possibly beat him. But, should one exist, he was willing to let her try.

The kitchen came into sight, and Lelouch slipped in with little fuss. Idly, he looked around, watching where the workers went when they delivered the foods. Picking up an apple (and gauging that, according to the markets he'd researched on the inter-web, the fruit in hand was most likely a red delicious, bagged for 3 or 5 lbs, cost approximately $4) he walked over to where the truck was.

"Good day, sir." said one of the workers.

"Good day, Ougi." Lelouch replied. He chewed on the apple and watched for a moment. "So, when's the truck come by again?"

The worker laughed. "You've gotten curious about a lot of things, haven't you, sire?" He straightened up and stretched. "The next truck will be in Friday at about seven am, and be in until noon, since we have to deliver food for the weekend."

That would grant him a five-hour window to manage to slip out unnoticed. It was better than he'd thought. "Thanks, Ougi." Lelouch smiled. "Need some help?"

"Sire, I can't ask you to . . ."

"Just call me Lelouch, Ougi." he said, smiling. "And I really don't mind. I need a bit of muscle anyway, or my sword-skills might slow down."

"Well, when you put it that way, alright. But only carry the lighter crates."

Lelouch stretched and looked at the clock. It was six am, well before any normal royalty would have been awake. Carefully, he slipped out of his bed and dressed in his casual slacks and a slightly stained white shirt. Grabbing his two bags, he headed down towards the kitchen.

Once there, he slipped into the small servants bathroom and put the contacts in, being careful to ensure that the lovely orchid purple wasn't seen.

There was a small screech of tires. The truck was in. Lelouch slipped the uniform out of the bag and put it over, then slipped out into the kitchen. Walking calmly, he began to aid in unloading the truck, tossing his bags in a back corner of the back of the truck.

"Well, we're all done here." said Ougi after a while. "Everyone back in the truck."

Lelouch climbed in, hoping they didn't notice that there was one extra person. It seemed they didn't notice as the truck pulled away from the palace.

He watched as the huge, pristine building became smaller, and then almost vanished from sight. His home ever since he'd been born, and he was now leaving it behind. Turning his head, he watched the city come into view.

The city was a busy place, and before Lelouch could completely understand how, he was wandering through it, his pack on his back and the satchel at his side. He felt a bit like a tourist might feel, and he breathed in the fresh air.

"Well, first thing is to find a place to stay." he told himself. Looking around, he noticed a few youths that were dressed in uniforms near a small observation area. He walked over.

"Hey, are you a knight in training?" asked one boy.

Lelouch blinked and pointed to himself stupidly.

"Yeah. I mean, I can see it on your hand. You know how to use a sword."

Lelouch blinked and looked down at his hand. It didn't seem any different.

"Well?" The boy smiled, warm and caring. His hair was a tousled brown mess, and his eyes like shining emeralds.

"I can use a sword, but I never really thought about training to be a knight." Lelouch replied.

Just then, a tall, rather stern looking man walked over. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Oh, Sir Toudo." said the boy. "This guy wants to be a knight in training. his name is . . ."

"Lelouch." said the prince. "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge." He held out his hand to shake the boys. What surprised him was the grip the other had. It was strong, firm, and at the same time, gentle. "You are . . ."

"Suzaku Kururugi."


	3. Falling For You

Falling For You

"Well, if you're going to train to be a knight, you'd best come stay with us." said Suzaku. "You can share my room."

Toudo remained in his frowning state, it seemed natural to him. "We'll see how well he can fight, first." he said. He handed Lelouch his sword.

Lelouch swallowed and carefully took the weapon. It was thin and light, similar to the swords he had practiced with back at the palace. This would be easier than using the somewhat thicker claymore his mother preferred.

Suzaku drew his own weapon; a sword of similar design, but with an engraving of flames on the blade.

"Very well. FIGHT!" snapped Toudo.

Lelouch immediately dropped into a lower stance than Suzaku did, narrowly missing being hit with the tip of the rapier. He swung, clipping Suzaku's leg slightly as he twisted out of his crouch and away from Suzaku's next swing.

Suzaku was impressed. The way Lelouch moved definitely said he'd handled a sword before, but it also said something more. As he swung and actually clipped the other's arm lightly, he noticed Lelouch was calculating out his movements, preparing to counter in several different ways. There were many that could do that, but Suzaku was sure that this was the first time he'd ever seen someone almost effortlessly turn the fight into something akin to a dance.

Lelouch smiled. Finally, someone wasn't holding back because of who he was. He could actually conduct swordplay with someone and not have to hear 'I'm sorry your highness' every time he was lightly pricked. He twisted around, seemingly dancing as he evaded another of Suzaku's swings. This time, he slipped back into Suzaku's swings, catching the sword with his own and locking the two close together.

"That is enough." said Toudo. "He's in need of a few lessons, but I see no reason why he couldn't become a knight. He may even be chosen for Lelouch vi Britannia, seeing as how this class is the selection group."

Just his luck. Lelouch sighed and smiled at Suzaku. There was something about the other that intrigued him, and he was sure it was more than just that lithe body and toned muscles.

"So, Lamperouge . . ." started Suzaku.

"Just call me Lelouch, alright?"

The boy's face turned a little red. "I don't think I can do that." he said.

"Why not?" Lelouch asked. "Wait? You said you were Suzaku Kururugi, right?"

The brunette nodded.

"As in Foreign Minister Kururugi's son."

Suzaku nodded again. "So, you've heard about me." he said, looking solemn.

"No, mostly about your father." Lelouch replied. "Up until now, I only knew he had a son. I didn't even know your name."

Suzaku seemed to relax a bit. "Well, the rooms are this way. Practice begins at seven."

Lelouch nodded. He was often up before the others at the palace, so being up before seven would be nothing new to him. Still, something intrigued him about Suzaku. The other was gentle, and seemed kind-spirited. It almost reminded him of his half-sister, Euphemia, just with more brains.

"You're staring. Do I have something on my face?"

"Sorry." Lelouch looked away, trying to hide the slight blush on his cheeks. Quietly, he fell into line with the others, making sure he secured a place next to Suzaku for the march back.

Twip! The sword move gracefully through the air in several practice swings. The last three weeks had seemed almost gruelling, but Lelouch was finally seeing progress in his lessons. He woke at six and dressed for the day. This included putting in his contacts so that none would know of his royal heritage. Then, he would wake Suzaku, and the two would head down to the yard to practice.

Suzaku smiled. He didn't know what it was that was so attractive about the lithe youth, but here he was, with only text-book knowledge on love, feeling a tightness in his chest just watching his roomy go through a few practice steps.

Smiling again, Suzaku stood and walked up behind Lelouch. Gently, he gripped the other's arm. "A little straighter, alright Lelouch?"

Lelouch felt a light burn in his cheeks. He was severely depraved, but hadn't been able to find the time to just 'whack off' lately. His whole life had changed to revolve mostly around training, weather with a weapon or building up his body strength. The burning feeling in his chest at the moment, however, was mostly because of that gentle touch that had caressed his hand.

He nodded and made the move again. He felt Suzaku straiten his arm out again. "What?"

"You always bend your arm just a bit, almost like you're afraid to hit something." Suzaku explained. "You need to work on it."

"How do I do that?" Lelouch asked. "I've been trying to fix it ever since Sir Toudo pointed it out to me. I thought I had it right, but I guess it's not good enough."

"Hmm? How about imagining hitting someone you don't like?"

For some reason an image of his eldest brother came to mind, followed by an image of his rather pompous father. "I think I can do that." He made the move again. Perfectly.

A light clapping from behind made the pair turn around.

"Very good." said Toudo. "You've perfected it quite well, Lamperouge."

"It was only because Suzaku helped." Lelouch replied.

"Well, I need to see how well you've gotten since training with us. Spar with Kururugi."

The two young men faced each other, the tips of their blades touching.

"BEGIN!"

Lelouch sidestepped as Suzaku's blade went down and through where he should have been. As he turned, Lelouch caught Suzaku's back and left a shallow cut over the left shoulder. He ducked and swerved as Suzaku's sword came around just over his head. His eyes seemed to sparkle a moment before he lashed out with his leg, catching Suzaku off balance.

Suzaku regained his step and swung again, this time leaving a small cut on Lelouch's right arm. The swords clashed, and the two leaned together, bringing the hilts close and their faces closer.

Lelouch looked right into Suzaku's pretty green eyes and for a moment wished the other could see his orchid purples instead of muddy brown. Still, by all accounts, it looked like a stalemate again, but if he just leaned forward . . .

Suzaku gasped slightly at the light pressure on his lips. He wasn't even really aware of it until it was gone, and with it, the pressure of Lelouch's blade against his own.

"Good job." said Toudo. "Kururugi, you need to be a bit more acquainted with surprise tactics, it seems."

Suzaku blushed lightly. Lelouch had managed to get him off guard with that little stunt. "Yes, sir."

"And you, Lamperouge. If you must resort to something as low-brow as that, you still have a ways to go." Toudo scolded.

Lelouch bit his lip. He knew that when it came to a proper test of skill, Suzaku had him beat. And if that last tactic was to 'low-brow' for their teacher, he would have to be able to out-do his roomy with force. And that meant a harsher training regimen at the gym.


	4. The First and Last Night

The First and Last Night

"Did you hear?" asked one of the other students. If Lelouch remembered his name right, it was Rivalz.

"Hear what?" asked another student, a girl called Kallen.

"The crown prince has gone missing." Rivals replied.

Lelouch finished with the treadmill and headed off to the showers, all the while listening to the conversation.

"Really? But doesn't that postpone our chances at being knighted as his royal guard?"

Suzaku stepped into the shower next to Lelouch. "So, you've heard about the missing prince?" he asked.

Lelouch nodded as he rinsed the soap off his chest. While he was still thin, he had obtained a fair amount of muscle to his physique, and his dark hair had grown. If nothing else, his form was now somewhat different from that of the images placed in the police stations for the missing prince.

He looked over at Suzaku. The other had a slender frame as well, well-muscled, and nicely tanned. It was a feature Lelouch wished he had. But alas, the fair-skinned prince burned when in the sun too long. A flaw sadly natural to a palace-kept child.

"Hey, did you hear about the new guy?" asked another student; a blonde named Gino.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Lamperouge. Yeah, we heard." said Rivalz.

Lelouch dried his hair, checking the mirror to see if his contacts were still in their proper place. He was getting used to seeing mud-puddle brown as opposed to the orchid purple, and the ponytail that he now had to wear to keep his hair back. In the four months since joining the knights-in-training, Lelouch had learned more than a year of sitting listening to his tutor drone on about things that now seamed trivial.

He looked over as Suzaku finished dressing and toweled off his own hair. "So, what's this about a rumor about me?"

"Huh? Oh, that. They say you beat the record set by The Flash." said Suzaku.

"Who?" Lelouch asked.

"We all call her The Flash, but she's probably better known as Maryanne vi Britannia." Suzaku replied. He felt a tightness in his chest. He'd been unsure of his feelings four months ago, when Lelouch had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and had literally danced his way around the blade of his sword and into his life. Now, he was sure. He loved Lelouch.

Lelouch swallowed. He'd known about setting a new record, specifically at the number of strikes placed on the practice dummy in 45 seconds, but the fact that he'd bested his mother's score was a shock. He blushed.

Suzaku smiled. "You seem embarrassed. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Lelouch. It just means you're more likely to be selected when they find the prince and name his knight."

Inside, Lelouch felt like telling Suzaku everything. That he was the prince that had gone missing, that he was in love with Suzaku, and that he wanted no one other than Suzaku at his side. But that would just sound all weird and wrong, no matter how Lelouch tried to word it in his mind. So he settled for the simplest thing. He leaned closer to Suzaku.

"Hmm? You feeling ok?" Suzaku asked.

Leouch looked at him and gently kissed him. The faint touch of Suzaku's lips against his own was gone almost before it started, and he looked away.

Suzaku blinked. Lelouch looked sad, almost defenceless, and about to cry. He reached out and grabbed the other's hand, pulling him closer. "Please, stop making that face."

Lelouch only blinked. Despite being older than Suzaku by three months, the other was taller than him by just enough that Lelouch had to tilt his head up to rest his chin on Suzaku's shoulder. But Suzaku had forced him to look down, burying his head in the other's shoulder instead.

"Please, don't look like you're about to cry like that." said Suzaku, holding Lelouch close. "It makes my heart ache to see you looking so fragile."

"Suzaku, do you . . . love me?" Lelouch asked softly.

"Yes." Suzaku replied, running his fingers though the soft locks of dark hair.

"Then, please, sleep with me tonight." Lelouch whispered. "Please?"

Suzaku looked over at Lelouch. The other was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking a little lost. That sad look was on his face again, and it made the young Japanese wrap his arms around Lelouch's bare shoulders. "You nervous?"

"A little. I've only ever really played with myself before, so this is kinda new to me." Lelouch admitted. He turned his head and kissed Suzaku softly.

Their lips parted for only a brief moment before Suzaku gripped the back of Lelouch's head and crashed their mouths together in a heated and passionate embrace. Their tongues lashed against each other as they swept back and forth, licking and tasting each other. The next time they parted, Lelouch let his hands wander down Suzaku's body, sliding up under his shirt and pulling it off. Tenderly, he kissed Suzaku's chest, like he had done so many times in his dreams.

Suzaku carefully pulled Lelouch's shirt off before tilting the smaller's face up and kissing him again. "I need to prepare you, don't I?"

Lelouch nodded, his face already flushed just from the kissing. Carefully, he took Suzaku's hand and began to lick and suck at his fingers. The sultry look he gave Suzaku seemed to almost demand for the other to lay him back on the bed, so Suzaku did.

Suzaku gently took his fingers from Lelouch's mouth, replacing his lips there as he slid a hand down between Lelouch's slender legs. His hard on jerked and grazed Lelouch's, making them both moan. The smaller rutted up against Suzaku, loving the friction. The pair continued that way for a few, until Suzaku managed to slip a finger into the tight ring of muscles.

Lelouch cried out wantonly, his body spasming for a moment from the sensory rush. He panted, gripping Suzaku's hair and pulling their mouths together again. He rutted up against Suzaku again, encouraging the other to slip a second finger in and to begin moving them.

Suzaku loved the light blush in Lelouch's face, the slight panting in the other's voice. "I love you, Lelouch." he whispered as he slid a third finger into the tight heat and began to scissor his fingers.

Lelouch moaned. Even with all the playing he'd done in his room before leaving the palace, nothing had prepared him for this rapturous pleasure as Suzaku began to plunge his fingers deep into him. "Suzaku, I – Aah! – I love you – Nng!"

Suzaku leaned up on his knees, resting himself between Lelouch's long, muscular yet slender legs. He spit into his other hand and massaged his aching length before pulling his fingers out of Lelouch. His member pressed lightly against the ring of muscles, and he looked at his lover.

Lelouch seemed to understand and nodded, trying to relax. The sudden sharp pain as Suzaku thrust fully into him made him cry out in pleasure. He loved the slight sting that lingered as the other waited for his body to adjust. Looking at Suzaku, he nodded.

Suzaku swallowed and gently pulled back, almost completely out of Lelouch's soft ass, before plunging himself deeply into the other.

Lelouch cried out lustily. "Oh!" He reached up, gripping Suzaku's shoulders and clinging to him as Suzaku began to pound into him. The stretching and contracting of his anal tract, the light pain that wracked his spine, felt deliciously sinful and loving. "Suzaku." he moaned out.

Suzaku wrapped an arm behind Lelouch, lifting the other so he could pound him against the wall, the other hand holding one of Lelouich's legs up as he began to thrust vigorously. All at once, Lelouch let out a particularly lusty and pleasure-filled moan. The Japanese grinned. "Found it."

Lelouch was about to ask when Suzaku struck that particular bundle of nerves again, forcing Lelouch to close his eyes and moan out his lover's name in a sort of mantra. The rhythm became faster and hotter, and something seemed to coil in the pit of his stomach. "Suzaku!" he cried out, spraying his hot cum all over their chests and abdomens.

The convulsing tightness pushed Suzaku over the edge, and he came deeply into Lelouch. Carefully, he lay the other down on the bed and withdrew, lying on the bed beside his lover. Gently, he caressed Lelouch's hair, brushing it away from his eyes.

Those lovely brown eyes, with a sliver of orchid in the left one. Wait. Orchid purple? There was only one man with orchid purple eyes and raven black hair, and that was Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. But, according to all the paperwork, Lelouch Lamperouge had brown eyes. Why was there a sliver o orchid?

Only one answer came to Suzaku's mind. He'd been lied to and tricked. Lelouch was actually the missing prince, and had been these past four months. And he'd just fucked him.

Suzaku was mortified. He gently retracted his fingers from Lelouch's now sleeping face and sat up. He'd just defiled the prince. In his defence, Lelouch had asked for him to sleep with him, but no one would believe him. The prince had gone and joined with the knights-in-training, battled alongside them, eaten that disgusting gruel with them, laughed and trained with them. There was a lot to consider.

Still, he got up and left the room after pulling on his pajama pants. Carefully, he padded over to the phone. And dialed the royal guard.

Lelouch looked up. Suzaku wasn't there anymore, and it seemed someone was at the door to the room. He sat up, wincing as his ass hurt. Looking around, he pulled over the top-half of the pajamas. Gingerly, he stood up.

Just as the Knights came in.

Lelouch tried to move, but a searing pain shot up his spine and he collapsed. Right into the arms of his sister, Cornelia.

"Lelouch? Lelouch." She took the blanket and wrapped it around her brother's body.

He gave no resistance, only looked sadly over at Suzaku as he was carried past. "Suzaku." he whispered.

"Thank you for finding the prince, sir." said Sir Gotwald. The guard followed, and the last Lelouch saw of his lover was the solemn face of a man who had his heart broken.


	5. Morbid Prince

Morbid Prince

"GET OUT!" Lelouch shouted, hurtling Cornelia's sword at the young lady that had been presented to him to be his bride.

The girl ran for all she was worth, fleeing the wrathful prince's presence.

"Lelouch." scolded Cornelia as she retrieved her sword. "You can't keep tossing all the girls away. Keep this up and people will start to wonder if you're queer."

The prince frowned and stormed away, slamming the door open so suddenly that he smacked Lloyd in the face with it. He was hot, angry, and very bothered. How had they found him? His only answer was that Suzaku had figured him out and told the Royal Guard, and it hurt him. Grabbing a sword from the wrack, he turned and rather forcefully attacked one of the knights nearby.

"My lord!" the knight cried, jumping back.

"Attack!" Lelouch barked.

"But sire . . ."

"Argh!" Lelouch threw the sword, leaving it swinging a mere half-inch from the knight's face, about half of it imbedded into the wall. Storming out into the courtyard, he sat curled up around his knees in the garden maze.

Hot tears began to run down his face, and he buried his face into his arms. "Why, Suzaku? We could have stayed together." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rumpled photo of him and Suzaku sitting together after practice. Of course, Lelouch had brown eyes in the picture, but the pair looked happy together.

"Lelouch, there you are." said Cornelia. "Come on, your knight is supposed to be getting picked today."

"I don't want just any old knight." Lelouch murmured. _I want Suzaku._ But he still allowed his sister to pull him back into the palace. The knight he saw standing there in the throne room for him made him even angrier, and before Maryanne and Charles could say anything, Lelouch had heaved Gino out into the garden.

"Lelouch . . ." Maryanne started.

"When you can actually hit something, then come back!" Lelouch shouted at Gino before slamming the glass doors and shattering several panes in the process.

"Lelouch, that was very rude." Cornelia scolded.

"No, rude would have been taking that buffoon as a knight." Lelouch replied. "In case it slipped that pretty little head of yours I WAS WITH THE FUCKING KNIGHTS-IN-TRAINING FOR FOUR MONTHS!"

"But Gino is from a highly honored and prestigious family, Lelouch." said Maryanne.

Lelouch shot her a glare. "Who do you think it was that broke your running record? It wasn't that fool."

"It was the Japanese Foreign Minister's kid." Maryanne replied.

"And who do you think beat your record for most hits in 45 seconds?" Lelouch asked. He quickly gauged the distance between him, Cornelia, and Maryanne.

"A loyal Britannian, as it should have been."

Lelouch moved quickly, snatching the sword from Cornelia and holding the tip of the blade mere millimetres from Maryanne's neck. "That would have been me." he said, smirking.

Charles looked shocked. "You actually trained with those ruffians?" he asked.

Lelouch pulled his pristine white glove off with his teeth, showing a scar. "Trained and fought with them, as I wished to." He glared at Maryanne when his mother made to take the sword from him. "I challenge you for the right to choose my own knight."

"What?" asked Cornelia. "That's impossible! Even I can't defeat Lady Maryanne."

Maryanne sighed. "Fine, but should I win, you take a knight of my choosing."

Lelouch scowled. "I won't lose." He dropped into an odd stance, even by knight standards, pulling the sword back from Maryanne's neck.

"Lelouch, this is infantile." snapped Charles.

Maryanne withdrew her sword. "Fine, Lelouch. Let's see what you managed to learn in four months." She attacked, trying to best her son quickly.

Lelouch swerved and seemingly danced around the blade. His strikes all seemed superficial, since they apparently only cut away parts of his mother's dress. "Do you really think you can beat me using that pathetic amount of skill, mother?" he asked as he left a cut across her back, snapping the threads of the corset.

Maryanne spun around and attacked again. This time, Lelouch stood still, forcing her to try and hold back at the last moment so she wouldn't cut his chest. But it happened anyway, though far shallower than it should have been.

"As I said, mother," Lelouch reminded as he ducked close and slashed through the front of the skirt on the dress, cutting her legs, "half-measures will not defeat me anymore." He spun around, catching her sword with his own and pushing the blade away.

"What speed." whispered Cornelia. She put a hand up to keep Sir Gotwald away from the fight.

"But Lady Cornelia . . ."

"It's alright, Jeremiah. Lelouch and Maryanne have chosen this battle, and it would dishonor them if we interfered."

Lelouch and Maryanne stood, their swords crossed at the hilt. Maryanne was sure she was going to win this when Lelouch suddenly gave a rather strong push. A sharp pain ran through her arms and back, and Maryanne fell to the floor, her aching knees collapsing beneath her. Lelouch's sword pointed at her throat.

"Do you yield, Maryanne vi Britannia?" Lelouch asked. Carefully, he pressed the tip against Maryanne's neck.

"Yes, I yield." Maryanne replied. "But how did you . . ."

"All the superficial wounds were two-fold. The first was to allow you greater movement, which you didn't utilize. The second was that they would cause pain when pressure was put on your arms, thus immobilizing you without too much lasting damage." Lelouch replied. "Now then, about my knight . . ."


	6. Lelouch and Suzaku

Lelouch and Suzaku

Suzaku swallowed as he looked up at the palace doors. He had been summoned here to receive his knighthood, but it was still a mystery as to why he'd been selected. It was well known that no matter how good he was, Suzaku Kururugi was not a Britannian, and thus would never be knight to one of the "royal brats". Even Gino, from the widely acclaimed Weinberg family, had been tossed out, and apparently by none other than Lelouch vi Britannia.

The doors creaked open, and Suzaku stood at attention, walking with a forced calm towards the dias where King Charles and Lady Maryanne sat. So, it was to be one of their children that knighted him. He gracefully dropped to one knee, head bowed.

A lithe youth dressed in white stepped out from the side, accepting the sword handed to him by Cornelia. Turning, he tipped the sword and lightly tapped Suzaku's right shoulder.

"Do you, Suzaku Kururugi, swear to protect and serve under Britannia?"

"I swear."

The sword lifted and was tapped on his left shoulder.

"And do you swear to listen and obey the orders given to you by the prince to who you are bound as his personal knight?"

"I swear."

The sword was lifted from his shoulder and Suzaku held out his hands, accepting the sword. "I swear to honor and protect you with my life." he said, holding the sword up for a moment before looking up at the youth, trying to gauge which one he was now sworn to. His heart nearly jumped into his throat when he saw it was Lelouch.

"Then rise, Sir Suzaku Kururugi, and stand at my side as my personal knight." Lelouch smiled. He felt a slight swell in his chest as Suzaku did as asked, and the amassed crowd cheered.

Lelouch ducked the sword and lightly tapped Suzaku on the shoulder. He laughed lightly. "Come now, Suzaku. Was it really that startling when you saw it was me?"

"Yes, I was surprised. Never has a foreigner been chosen as a knight, let alone the personal knight of the heir." Suzaku replied as he parried Lelouch's blade. "And might I add, you look good in white."

"I may keep that in mind, along with the idea that I would look good in a dress." Lelouch grinned. "It's good to be back together, Suzaku." He paused.

Suzaku paused as well. The two were close together, close enough that tilting their heads in just the right way might . . .

Lelouch suddenly turned his head. "Someone was watching us." he whispered.

Suzaku sighed. It had taken all day for the pair to manage to escape the festivities and get in some much-needed practice time. The month between when Lelouch had left the knights-in-training and when Suzaku was named his personal knight had been torturous on both young men, and had confirmed deep in both of them that they were in love.

"Cornelia will be coming to fetch us and lecture me if we don't return soon." said Lelouch, taking a drink from the wine-glass that he'd brought with them. But as he took a step to lead them back to the main hall, he suddenly wobbled and fell. He felt Suzaku's strong arms holding his suddenly limp frame. He felt faint, and slightly sick. Lelouch moaned softly as Suzaku picked him up bridal style and began to carry him towards the rooms.

Cornelia was walking down the hall when she saw Lelouch being carried. "What's going on?' she demanded.

"He wasn't feeling well, so we left the festivities so he could get some air." Suzaku replied. "But he fainted when we decided to head back, so I was going to take him to his room."

Lelouch moaned softly, leaning his head against Suzaku's shoulder. He felt sick, hot, and like his body was made of lead. He could barely open his eyes, and yet he was aware that Cornelia was leading Suzaku to his room, and when he was laid on the bed. With another moan, he dropped into unconsciousness.

Suzaku carefully removed the suit jacket and tie from Lelouch, then pulled off the white boots. "His face is flushed." the young Japanese said, gently caressing Lelouch's cheek. "And his forehead is hot to the touch."

"I'll get the palace physician." said Cornelia. She turned and hurried away, lest Lelouch become even sicker.

Suzaku undid the front of Lelouch's shirt, trying to do something to cool the beautiful prince. He knew something was up, and he was willing to bet it had something to do with the wine glass Lelouch had drank from. He looked up as Cornelia returned with the doctor.

The doctor rather roughly checked Lelouch over, and Suzaku noticed that he failed to check some very minor yet important details.

"Fatigue." the doctor replied. "Let him rest." With that, the doctor left.

"Why do I doubt that?" muttered Suzaku.

"You heard the doctor." said Cornelia.

"But he failed to check Lelouch's breathing, which is shallow and rapid, or his heart, which is beating relatively quickly. He didn't even ask where Lelouch was when this happened."

"And where was he?" Cornelia asked.

"We were out in the courtyard." Suzaku replied. "Lelouch had brought a wine glass out with us, and we were talking. He took a drink, and almost fell over when he went to lead me back to the party."

Cornelia frowned. "And you did nothing to the wine glass?"

"Nothing. He dropped it when he fell, so it kinda broke. I caught him and carried him inside, where you found us and brought us here."

The princess thought for a moment. "Someone must have slipped Lelouch something while he was still in the grand hall." She looked at Suzaku. "Stay here with the prince. I must return to the party and tell father and his mother that he has become fatigued, since they won't listen to speculations and only what the doctor has said."

Suzaku nodded and watched Cornelia leave.

Lelouch stretched and cracked his shoulder. It had been a week since the party, and at the moment he was enjoying some good and much-needed practice with Suzaku.

"Lelouch, you look like you're enjoying this." said Suzaku as he swung and tried to attack.

"I am." Lelouch replied with a grin. "You are the only person in the castle willing to actually attack me so that I can truly practice. Everyone else takes it easy on me, and it dulls the senses."

The Japanese Knight snorted lightly. "True, and that sounds very much like you." He paused when he heard footsteps scurrying away. "We were being watched again."

"I know." Lelouch replied, sheathing his sword. "They've been watching our every move together. I think they suspect something may be wrong with me."

"Why would they think that?" Suzaku asked.

"Think about it. I tossed out, with ease, the knight chosen by my parents. Then, I demanded that my own mother fight me for the right to choose my knight, and while she held back, I thought nothing of fighting her at my full strength, and won. Then, I name the only foreigner to ever make it to the selection list to become my personal knight, the only one aside from a forced-on bride to share my room. They must think I've gone mad." Lelouch looked over as a page came walking up the garden path. "What now, Rolo?"

"The king and your mother would like a word with you in the main hall." Rolo replied. He swallowed. "And they said to bring your knight."

"Even if they hadn't requested it, I'd have brought Suzaku anyway." Lelouch returned. Still, he knew the protocol. "Lead the way, Rolo."

The curly-haired youth nodded and let the prince and his knight to the main hall. He looked startled when Lelouch continued in instead of waiting to be announced. The page shook his head and sighed.

"Impatient as ever, I see." said Charles. He motioned for Maryanne to come join him on the dais.

"What is it you want of me now?" Lelouch snapped. "I was in the middle of something."

"It has been brought to our attention that you and Suzaku have been training together." said Charles.

"And? What of it?"

"In rather realistic combat situations." the king continued.

"So?"

"What if you were injured?"

"It would provide me with the knowledge that I must get better." Lelouch replied. "Suzaku has yet to actually wound me in a debilitating way. And why should I, a prince, be rendered unable to defend himself, while Cornelia, a princess, can?"

For a moment, nothing was said.

"Very well, the combat lessons you have with Suzaku may continue." said Charles. "There are further matters to discuss, anyway."

Lelouch growled low in his throat, knowing this probably was in reference to the fact that earlier that morning he'd tossed out, quite literally, the princess of China.

"You have to choose a bride soon, Lelouch." said Maryanne. "You're already eighteen."

Suzaku swallowed. Just how old did Lelouch think he was if he'd guessed them to be only a few months apart? Suzaku had guessed Lelouch was older than eighteen, thinking him closer to twenty, like he was.

"I don't want a bride." Lelouch said flatly.

Charles and Maryanne blinked at him. "But Lelouch . . ." started Maryanne.

"Women disgust me." Lelouch continued. "I don't want a wife."

"Then who do you want?" Charles growled.

Lelouch turned, grabbing Suzaku by the chin, and planted a kiss firmly on his knight's lips. When they broke away, Lelouch looked back at his parents. "I have what I want. I want Suzaku."

Maryanne only sat there, blinking.

"Arrest that knight!" Charles snapped.

Lelouch drew his sword. "You will not take Suzaku from me!" he shouted, swinging the light rapier at the guards that came at them. He stood in the way, using his own body as a shield against the guards coming for his lover. Eventually, there were so many that Lelouch dropped his sword and wrapped his arms around Suzaku, holding onto his knight fiercely.

"Hold." said Maryanne, stopping the guards. "Return to your posts, men." She stood and walked towards the pair, picking up Lelouch's sword on her way over.

Lelouch felt Suzaku put an arm around him, and he swallowed.

"You love him, don't you, Lelouch?"

He nodded. "Yes, mother."

"Is it the fact that you love him the reason you've denied every woman that comes to try at being your wife?"

"Yes, mother."

"Then go." Maryanne said, handing him his sword. "As long as one of your brothers produces a son to be your heir, there is nothing wrong with this relationship." She looked back and glared at the king. "Right, Charles?"

Seeing as how his favorite wife condoned this, Charles sighed, conceding. "Very well. Go; do as you wish, Lelouch."

Suzaku tried to swallow his heart as Lelouch pulled his shirt up over his head. The prince's smooth skin seemed to almost glitter, and was as pale as milk.

"Like what you see?" Lelouch asked, straddling Suzaku's lap. His delicate hands wandered down his knight's shirt and paused at the hem before reaching beneath. He gently pulled upwards, relieving Suzaku of his shirt.

"You seem to have gotten thinner, my prince." Suzaku said with a light smile, his hands playing down Lelouch's sides.

The prince gasped, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. Suzaku took the opportunity and lightly nipped and kissed the exposed flesh, loving the gasps and moans that escaped the younger lover. "I had trouble . . . HA! . . . getting used to . . . OH! . . . palace foods again." he gasped, tangling his fingers in Suzaku's hair. He ground his hips forward, brushing his trapped erection against Suzaku's.

The knight grinned. "You're eager tonight." he smiled. Gently, he stood, lifting Lelouch with him and turning to lie the prince on the bed. His hands wandered down over the lithe body, pausing over the thin stomach. _He has gotten thinner_, he thought, gently sliding Lelouch's pants and undergarments from him.

Lelouch tried to sit up, but Suzaku held him down with one hand, the other gently pinching and caressing the prince's sac. Soft whimpers and moans escaped him, and he put a hand up to his mouth and bit his knuckle to try and silence himself.

Suzaku pulled Lelouch's hand away from his mouth. "Let them hear you, Lelouch. Let them know you love me, and that I love you."

Lelouch nodded, his own heart jumping up into his throat when Suzaku pulled his own pants and undergarments off, letting that long, beautifully erect shaft spring free of it's confines. Softly, and entirely of his own volition, Lelouch slipped off the bed to kneel in front of Suzaku.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, gasping only a moment later as the prince kissed the tip of his erection, almost like he was worshiping it. The warm tongue slid along the hard shaft, and, almost like he was testing it, Lelouch encompassed the tip with his soft lips, pulling back and leaving a soft kiss at the tip. This was repeated a few times before Lelouch got brave enough to suck slightly on the head.

Suzaku hissed with the pleasure, doing everything he could to not grab the back of Lelouch's head and just fuck his warm mouth. He settled for resting a hand on Lelouch's shoulder, as if to let the younger know that the gesture was appreciated.

The prince smiled slightly and sucked a little harder, sliding his lips along the warm shaft, running his tongue along the bottom as he began to slowly move back and forth. However, it wasn't long before Suzaku pulled him back.

"Did I . . ?"

Suzaku shook his head. "Lie down. I want to pleasure you."

Lelouch climbed up onto the bed, his rump in the air. He looked back at Suzaku, about to ask if he should be on his back when a hand caressed the soft pale flesh. Lelouch gasped and swallowed, wondering if Suzaku would do what he asked. "Um, Suzaku?"

"Hmm?" the Japanese asked, caressing the soft flesh and lightly pinching.

"Can you . . . um . . . hit me?"

Suzaku looked startled. "Like a spanking?"

Lelouch nodded. "I . . . used to try hitting myself, but it never worked. I . . ." His words were suddenly cut off by a sharp inhale as Suzaku's hand made contact with his tight rear. It stung, but at the same time, it felt good. The hand struck him again, then gently caressed the reddened flesh.

He was still gasping when something wet touched his entrance. Looking down between his arms and legs, Lelouch noticed Suzaku's face was a lot closer to his posterior than it was only a few moments ago. That wet thing touched his hole again, and he realized Suzaku was licking his ass. He moaned softly, wiggling his rump for a bit to tease his lover.

Suzaku grinned and lightly licked between the cheeks again before gently prodding his tongue into the tight ring of muscles.

Lelouch couldn't hold it in, even if he'd wanted to. He cried out lustily, loving the way Suzaku carefully prodded and massaged his ass with his tongue. His fingers twisted into the sheets, and he moaned as the intrusion continued. "Please? Suzaku, please. I need you."

The knight nodded and stood, gently pushing his hard dick against Lelouch's only half-prepared ass. The crown slipped past the tight ring of muscles, and Lelouch moaned in a deliciously sexy way until Suzaku had sheathed his entire length into him.

They remained that way for a moment, Suzaku leaned over Lelouch's back and gently nibbling on the prince's ear. Lelouch nodded, and Suzaku shifted his hips as he began to slowly thrust in and out of his lover.

Lelouch reached back, twisting himself some, and pulled Suzaku into a somewhat sloppy kiss as they continued to fuck. They began to moan and gasp, and the thrusting came faster. Suddenly, Lelouch cried out, seeing stars.

Suzaku grinned. "Found it again." He thrust hard into the bundle of nerves before Lelouch could regain his senses.

His vision nearly awash in white lights and sparks, Lelouch was only partially aware of Suzaku's hand gripping his member and beginning to pump it in time with the thrusts. Something gathered in the pit of his stomach, and then, he screamed out Suzaku's name, cumming hard all over the sheets.

The tightness and contracting of muscles around his cock pushed Suzaku over the edge, and he poured his love-seed deep into Lelouch. The pair fell to the bed, and Suzaku carefully pulled his softening member out of the prince.

Lelouch rolled over, snuggling into Suzaku's chest. "I love you." he whispered softly.

Suzaku smiled. "I love you, too, Lelouch." He looked down at the tousled mass of black hair as he put an arm over his lover. "By the way, how old do you think I am?"

"My age." Lelouch replied. He looked up at Suzaku. "Why?"

"I'm actually the older one." Suzaku said with a grin. He snickered when he saw Lelouch's stunned face. "By about fourteen months."

Lelouch rested his head on Suzaku's chest again. "It doesn't matter." he whispered, getting sleepy. "I'll always love you, Suzaku."


End file.
